Lucrehulk-Class Battleship
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The mainstay of the Trade Federation space fleet, the Lucrehulk-Class is a dangerous and heavily armored vessel that can be a threat to any ship that gets too close. These battleships come in two varieties: normal Battleships, and Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ships. Originally designed as freighters but retrofitted with weapons, the Lucrehulk-Class Battleship was further upgraded at the start of the Clone Wars to be a more formidable combat vessel in comparison to the Republic space fleet. Capabilities Lucrehulk-Class Battleships operate much like any other Capital Ship. They use Turbolasers and Heavy Laser Cannons to pound opposing Capital Ships into submission, while the Point-Defense Quad Laser Cannons remain effective against Starfighter assaults. Since the Lucrehulk-Classes are converted freighters they carry no special systems designed specifically for combat, and have a number of design flaws that make them vulnerable to attack. These ships have extremely volatile reactors positioned near the cargo bays, and (As at least one Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ship at the Battle of Naboo discovered) an attack from within a cargo bay can destroy an entire ship. Lucrehulk-Class Battleship Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,800; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries (5) +14 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +66 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 98, Dexterity: 13, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 150-300 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 100,000+ Cargo: 5 Million Tons; Consumables: 1.5 Years; Carried Craft: 1 Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship, 1,500 Droid Starfighters (Any variant), 6,250 AAT-1s, 1,500 Troop Carriers, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (+9 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Tactical Fire Though their Droid Gunners are less capable of adaptation than living Gunners, Lucrehulk-Class Battleships can spray an enormous volume of laser fire into its immediate area, making it difficult for Starfighters and Space Transports to approach. As a Standard Action, a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All enemy Starships of Colossal size and smaller within that area take a -1 penalty to Reflex Defense and a -1 penalty on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships